Home At Last
by blood.ooka
Summary: Sasuke returns home at last to a waiting Naruto.


Blood trickled down the side of his face. I slowly edged towards him, cautious. I didn't know who he was or where he had come from, but I was not going to let my guard down either. I had my kunai held out at arms length, put before me protectively. He didn't move.

"Hello?" I called out and kneeled down beside him. I turned him over to fully see his appearance. I gasped as I saw his pale face. He was most beautiful even half dead as he was. I brushed his raven black locks from his face and whispered almost silently: "Sasuke…?"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I heard clattering from the bedroom so I rushed to see if he had awakened. Sure enough, he was leaning against the wall for support. "Sasuke!" I shouted and ran to support him back to the bed. He tried to fight me, but I had the upper hand and made him lie back down.

"Where… Where am I…?" he asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"You're home," I said and kissed him softly. He was dazed after I kissed him.

"N-Naruto…?" he whispered.

Tears stung my dark blue hues. I looked at him. "Sasuke? Do you remember me…?" I asked. He looked at me, studying my features silently. Then, he nodded slowly.

"Sort of… I don't remember much… How long have I been gone…?" he asked and raised a pale hand to brush my blond locks from my eyes.

"Not long," I murmured. It was a lie. He had been gone for almost eight years. But that didn't matter. He came back home to me and that was all that I cared about.

"I'm sorry… Did I keep you waiting…?" he asked me. I almost cried.

"N-No… I knew you would come back for me…" I whispered and kissed him softly again. He closed his eyes and returned my kiss this time.

"Where has the years gone?" he asked me after I had brought him breakfast in bed. I looked at him and picked up the bowl of rice and fish that he had finished.

"I don't know… It seems like kind of a blur and I don't really know where to begin…" I replied, unsure of the situation. Sasuke seemed to be really out of it. Almost like he had only been gone for a year or so. Sasuke looked at me.

"Naruto… How have you been these long years?" he asked me. I looked at him and smiled.

"The usual. Sakura has completed her training as the apprentice for lady Tsunade and the rest of our friends are going to begin their lives soon," I said and set the dishes onto the table. He looked at me.

"Is Sakura married…?" he asked. I was silent.

"No… Like me, she was waiting for you…" I said softly.

"Oh…" he said and took my hand. "Naruto, do you still remember the love we had for one another?" I looked at him and nodded. How could I forget the intense lovemaking and passion we shared? We had loved forbiddingly like no other and kept it as a secret. No one knew, not even Sakura.

"Yes, I remember my love," I whispered and sat next to him, snuggling close to his frame. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead softly. "The years have gone by but I have never forgotten about you truly…"

"Naruto… I love you," he said and kissed me tenderly. I parted my lips and let his tongue explore the insides of my mouth like caverns aching to be found again. I groaned in hot ecstasy as I felt his hand run down my stomach and shivered delightedly.

"Oh… Sasuke…" I moaned as he slid his hand inside my pants. My breathing came as labored breaths. I remembered the wild sensation of falling and letting everything go where I would eventually meet him at the bottom.

His hand found my member and he stroked it gently causing my entire body to melt. I moaned and grabbed his shoulders, climbing onto the bed. "Sasuke…" I breathed as he pulled my pants down to my knees. My member fell out, erected and hard. His black hues stared at it hungrily and he grabbed it. I groaned and tilted my head back as he slid my erection into his mouth.

"Ah… Ah… Sasuke…" I moaned.

He prodded his tongue expertly around the tip, suckling it hard. I screamed and bucked my hips against him, moaning. He stroked the shaft of my member and proceeded to wrap an arm around my waist. His fingers slid into my entrance, opening it up. I groaned in pleasure and grabbed his raven black hair. He tumbled onto me on the bed and pulled my pants off.

I stared at him with dreamy eyes. He was so beautiful as he moved. The bandages on his skin did nothing to deter his strong frame as his muscles rippled exquisitely with each movement.

Sasuke smiled at me and parted my legs, sliding two fingers inside my entrance again now that he had better access. I moaned as my face flushed pink. He curled his fingers and kneaded my insides slowly.

"Oh… Ah… Sasuke… I love you…" I moaned more and gripped the bedsheets. He took my member into his mouth again and began to suck me once more. I bucked my hips against him, moaning all the more loudly. His fingers increased in their pace, causing me to reach my climax.

"Sasuke!" I screamed and came. He let my seeds drip seductively from his lips onto my entrance to lubricate that area and swallowed the rest of the load I had spurted from my erection and pulled his fingers out.

"I need you, Naruto," he said and propped my legs onto his shoulders. I was breathing hard and relaxed my muscles, tightened up from my orgasm.

"T-Take me…" I whispered. He pulled his erected member out, slick with precum and prodded the tip inside my entrance.

"Oh…" I moaned and shifted slightly. He smiled and then thrusted inside me deeply. I felt my insides tighten up almost immediately at the bulk size of his member. "Sasuke!" I gasped.

"Naruto!" he groaned and began moving against me rhythmically. His erection pounded against me hard, causing me to moan and beg for more. He didn't stop to let me catch my breath and increased his pace, driving us to our climax.

I came first and squirted my seeds all over his stomach and chest. He grunted and drove himself deeper into me, reaching that bundle of flesh. I screamed out his name as he did mine and he came inside me. I felt his knot bursting into me and I tightened my muscles. He clenched his fists and finished releasing the rest of his seeds into me. He collapsed onto me heavily.

"N-Naruto…" he breathed hard. I could feel his heart hammering in his chest next to mine and cradled his head gently in my arms.

"Sasuke… Welcome home…" I whispered. He smiled and closed his eyes, snuggling his head close to mine.

"Thank you Naruto… It's good to be home…" he said. I smiled, tears stinging my eyes.

He was right. It was good to be home where Sasuke was.

-End-


End file.
